dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
45 Second Solos
" " is the twenty-ninth episode of the fourth season of Dance Moms. It first aired on September 23, 2014. Synopsis Abby's Annual Dance Concert is always bigger than any old recital and this year is no different, as the theme is an emotional tribute to her mother. With Nationals a few days away, Abby gives the girls 45 seconds to prove they each deserve a solo. When Abby has Kamryn dance in Chloe's place, Christi begins to fear the security of Chloe's position at Nationals. Event Attended June 27th & 28th, ALDC Recital/Concert, Hillman Theater Concert Title: The Story of Maryen Lorrain: One for the History Books Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *New Group Dance: "The Heist" (genre: Specialty) *Group dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Mackenzie, and another dancers: "Birds of a Feather" (genre: Acro) *Group Dance with Nia, Maddie, Mackenzie, and younger dancers: "Little Party" (genre: Jazz) *Group Dance with Maddie, Mackenzie, and younger dancers: "Blame It On The Boogie" (genre: Tap) *Group Dance featuring Maddie and another dancers: "Prayer" (genre: Lyrical) *Group Dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Toy Box" (genre: Acro) *Group Dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Blue Suede Shoes" (genre: Hip-hop) *Petite group dance: "Following the Leader" (genre: Ballet) *Petite group dance: "Seven Little Indians" (genre: Acro) *Petite group dance: "Seven Little Girls Sitting In The Back Seat" (genre: Musical Theater) *Petite group dance: "Party In Miami" (genre: Hip-hop) *Teen Group dance: "Welcome To Havanna" (genre: Jazz) *Senior Group Dance: "Garland Waltz" (genre: Pointe) *Senior Group Dance: "Still Alive for Your Love" (genre: Contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "In Time" (genre: Lyrical) *Senior Group Dance: "Crazy In Love" (genre: Jazz) *Senior Group Dance: "?" (genre: Hip-hop) *Preschool Group Dance: "Cuddly Ducks" (genre: Tap) *Payton, Ryleigh, and Auriel trio: "All I Need" (genre: Jazz) *Mariah Aivazis, Ryleigh, and Auriel trio:' "Explosion"' (genre: Contemporary) *Maddie, Hope, and Katherine trio: "Pas De Troix" (genre: Pointe) *Kendall and Ryleigh duet: "Too Young" (genre: Lyrical) *Brooke K. and Auriel duet: "For The Better" (genre: Lyrical) *Brooke K. and Mackenzie duet: "Big Finish" (genre: Jazz) *Auriel solo: "Purple Rain" (genre: Contemporary) *Sarah Hunt solo: "My Pa" (genre: Lyrical) *Payton solo: "Serial Killer" (genre: Jazz) *Brooke K. solo: "Beautiful Like Me" (genre: Jazz) *Brooke K. solo: "?" (genre: Tap) *Ryleigh solo: "Without A Word" (genre: Specialty) *Selah Curran solo: "Crazy Feet" (genre: Tap) *Keara Sweeney solo: "Living in the Shadows" (genre: Lyrical) *Ian Schmoke solo:' "Words"' (genre: Specialty) *Mariah Aivazis solo: "That’s Crazy" (genre: unknown) *Makayla Clark solo: "Yacht Club Swing" (genre: unknown) *Repeated group dances: **'"Girlz Night Out"' (re-titled "GNO") (genre: Jazz) (seen in Welcome Back... Now Don't Get Too Comfy) **'"Just Another Number"' (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Two Can Play This Game) **'"Free at Last"' (genre: Contemporary) (seen in No One is Safe) **'"Red With Envy" '(genre: Contemporary) (seen in Blame It on the New Girl) **'"Frost"' (genre: Lyrical) (seen in Decisions Decisions) **'"America Gone"' (with expanded dancers) (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Chloe Gets Revenge) **'"Playing with Matches"' (genre: Contemporary) (not shown in The Understudies) *Repeated duets/trios: **Kendall and Maddie duet: "Bodies Electric" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't) *Repeated solos: **Nia solo: "Down to the River" (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Wingman Down) **Nia solo:' "Goodbye Maya"' (genre: Contemporary) (seen in Another One Bites the Dust) **Maddie solo: "The Game of Love" (genre: Tap) (seen in Sister Showdown) **Maddie solo: "Happiness" (genre: Lyrical) (seen in Chloe Gets Revenge) **Kendall solo: "Demand Applause" (re-titled "Clap Your Hands") (genre: Jazz) (seen in Two Can Play This Game) **Kendall solo:' "Not Just Another Pretty Face"' (genre: Lyrical) (seen in 3 Soloists, One Star) **Mackenzie solo: "Out of My Mind" (genre: Acro) (seen in No More Crybabies) **Kamryn solo: "Fate" (genre: Lyrical) (seen in Presenting My New Team) Other Information *Pyramid: **Nia **Maddie, Kendall **Mackenzie, Chloe *Although Chloe was unable to participate in the recital due to a foot injury, it is possible that she wouldn't have been able to participate regardless as she was no longer an ALDC member at the time. *This marks the final ALDC recital to be shown on the show. Imagine Gallery To view the gallery for " ", 'click here. Video Gallery To view the video gallery for " ", 'click here. References *Large playlist of amateur videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX3FFsng0rQ&list=UUMPyrpak3uUyXHwM89xzjyg&index=18 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Pittsburgh Category:No Competition Category:September Episode Category:ALDC Showcase Category:Recital Episode